


Forgiven

by Demon_Dark_Need



Series: SPN Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Guilt, Guilty Castiel, M/M, Manipulation, Priest Kink, Religious Guilt, Voyeurism, teenage dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Dark_Need/pseuds/Demon_Dark_Need
Summary: Dean hates going to church, but Father Castiel is hot. Dean decides to have some fun during confession.





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags and don't read if it's not your cuppa!
> 
> Written for an [SPN Kink Meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com) prompt:
> 
> Dean thinks it will be hilarious to go into the confessional and hit on the priest and tell him about a bunch of sex acts that he's done (making up most if not all of them) but when he hears a low groan his dick perks up. Then Dean is pulling on his dick and talking about a fantasy. 
> 
> The priest, Castiel, is horrified by how turned on this beautiful teen is making him. When the boy pulls out his cock Cas tries to put everything to a stop but instead he's caught watching. He has the boy say the act of contrition while he strokes himself. Castiel is damned, he cums in his cassock.

Dean hates going to church. He hates the singing, he hates the chanting, he hates the sermon, and he hates Sunday school. He thinks it's all stupid, but his mom believes and his mom has so little to cling to that he's happy to indulge her. The way she looks so happy when he dips his fingers into the holy water and crosses himself whenever they go into the church is enough to keep him from complaining about it. But that doesn't mean it doesn't chafe.

Dean is sixteen and thinks basically everything the church is teaching is garbage. The crap the priests spew at mass is just that - crap. But there's one priest who looks especially good as he spews his crap. Father Castiel is fairly new to their parrish, transferred from somewhere back east. He's got hair that he clearly tries to groom into submission, but there are curls always peeking out every which way by the time he greets parishioners during the coffee hour and truly amazing blue eyes. Dean's shook his hand enough times to know. Dean's also paid enough attention to know that the priest's eyes track him more than they probably ought to, which makes him such an easy target.

Finding out when Father Castiel is the one taking confession is easy. The problem is that when he's taking confession, it's not easy for Dean to get away from his mother. And his mom doesn't pay super close attention to him, but he's pretty sure that a sudden interest in going to confession wouldn't go unnoticed. So when he's finally got a shot at getting into the confessional knowing that Father Castiel is on the other side, he knows he's got to make the most of it.

He closes the door behind him and makes the sign of the cross purely out of habit before looking up at the screen separating him and Father Castiel. The priest isn't looking at him, is looking somewhere in the vicinity of his knees, waiting for the penitent to begin, so Dean settles onto the uncomfortable bench and says, "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been... " He pauses and licks his lips. "I've actually never made an honest repentance, Father, so… sixteen years, four months, and three weeks since my last confession."

Dean sees the priest's eyes jerk toward the screen momentarily and tries desperately not to smirk.

"You've made insincere confession in the past?" Father Castiel asks and Dean doesn't repress the shiver that voice gives him.

"Yes, Father," he admits.

Father Castiel is silent for a moment and then sucks in a breath. "God wants you to make a true accounting of your sins so that you may be forgiven. Are you ready to truly confess your sins so that you may receive his forgiveness and blessing?"

"Yes, Father," Dean simpered. "I'm ashamed of what I've done and need forgiveness."

"Then tell me what you've done, my child, and I will tell you how you may atone and earn God's forgiveness. You needn't feel shame here. God loves you, no matter what."

Dean wondered if the priest believed his own bullshit or just recognized Dean's voice and wanted to hear what he'd done. In the end it didn't matter. Dean was here to confess. That he hadn't done most of what he was about to confess to was immaterial.

~~~~~~~~~  
Castiel recognizes Dean's voice immediately and stiffens. He knows that this boy is dangerous to him, that his eyes linger on his beautiful face and body longer than they should. He knows that it would be so easy to let himself be drawn into even further sin. Castiel closes his eyes briefly when Dean says softly, "Father… the things I've done… they're sinful."

Castiel took a deep breath and prayed for strength. He needed to be strong for this boy, not ensnared in the sinful desires of his flesh. "God's grace is still here for you. Confess to me and I will give you your penance so you may be forgiven." 

"I've had sex, Father," Dean started and Castiel's fingers dug into his thighs. "With men."

"Oh," Castiel breathed before he could stop himself.

"The first time was with our neighbor. I go over there sometimes to hang out with his son, but this time he was alone. We were just talking and he touched my arm and then my neck. He asked me if I'd ever fooled around with another guy."

Castiel let out a shaky breath. He could feel his dick getting hard in his boxers and was mortified. He should not get aroused by listening to this boy recounting losing his innocence.

"He unzipped his pants and put his hand behind my neck and pulled my head down. He was already hard and wet at the tip and he told me to lick it. And I did, Father, and I liked it. He tasted so good." Dean sounded so breathless and Castiel had had to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle his groan.

This was wrong, so wrong. He was supposed to lead this boy to a state of grace, not abase himself by picturing what Dean was describing, by wishing that he'd been the man to slip his hard cock between Dean's lips for the first time.

_My God, forgive me. I am weak, please give me Your strength, Lord._

"He fucked me, right there on the couch."

"Dean," Castiel said. He needed to tell him to stop, needed to give him his penance and then absolve him and then send him away. He needed to smother his arousal. He needed…

"He spread my legs open and put his fingers inside me, Father. It felt so good and I begged him for more."

Castiel couldn't help but picture it. Dean laid back on the couch, his legs spread wide to allow the father of his friend between them, his face drawn tight with pleasure. He could imagine the sounds Dean would make as the older man worked his fingers inside him. Castiel hadn't realized that his fingers had been working his cassock up until his fingers touched the bare skin of his thighs.

 _This is wrong. This is so wrong, I need to stop._ But his hand still skated up his thigh to where his erection was throbbing inside his boxers. He squeezed himself and licked his lips. He shouldn't do this, shouldn't give into the desires of the flesh, especially fantasizing about a _child._ But Dean was still talking, still describing how a man old enough to be his father had pushed himself into Dean's body. He imagined Dean's back arching as the man thrust into him, saw Dean dig his fingers into the meat of the man's shoulders.

"He wasn't the last," Dean said and Castiel pulled the elastic of his boxers down and hooked it under his balls. "After he fucked me, I wanted it more. It felt so good to have a man's dick inside me, Father."

"Are you truly sorrowful for the sin of the body you have committed?" Castiel asked, his voice shaking.

"No, Father. I… I have another confession." Dean's voice was quiet, strained. "I touch myself and I think about you, Father."

Castiel couldn't stop the groan this time. This boy wanted him, wanted Castiel inside him, fucking him. He wanted to sin carnally with Castiel, the man who was supposed to bring him grace.

"Dean, you mustn't," he groaned, unable to stop moving his hand over his member.

"I don't want to stop, Father Castiel. I want you to hear me, see me."

Castiel heard the rustle of Dean's clothes and couldn't help but look over. Dean had pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles and lifted his feet to the edge of the bench. He had his cock in his hand, stroking it hard.

"Dean." Castiel squeezed his own erection. He needed to end this. This was so wrong, Castiel was ashamed of himself, horrified that he would do this to the boy, but he couldn't stop.

"I want you so much, Father Castiel." Dean reached down with his other hand and Castiel saw the he had something nestled between his cheeks. He pulled it out then shoved it back in, groaning and arching his back just like he had in Castiel's imagination.

"You must say twelve Our Father's, Dean," Castiel said, stroking himself faster as he watched Dean jerk himself off and fuck his hole with the toy. "And twelve Hail Mary's, and five Stations of the Cross."

"Yes Father," Dean breathed.

"Perform…" Castiel's voice broke and he cleared it before he continued. "Perform your penance and your past sins will be forgiven." Oh he wanted to see Dean come. He was already damned for this he might as well give the Devil his full due. "Do you know the Act of Contrition, Dean?"

"My God," Dean started, fucking himself harder with the plug. "I am sorry for my sins with all my heart. In choosing to do wrong and failing to do good…" He paused and groaned a little and Castiel desperately wished they were elsewhere. He would spread the boy out beneath him and spear him on his cock, make him writhe and scream. "...I have sinned against you whom I should love above all things. I firmly intend, with your help, to do penance… Father Castiel… to sin no more… Please Father… and to avoid whatever leads me to sin… I want to be forgiven, Father!"

He wanted to feel Dean's fingers digging into the muscles of his back. He wanted to feel Dean's body open to him, hear him beg for forgiveness while Castiel pounded into him. "Finish the Act, my child." He was going to hell.

"Our Savior Jesus Christ suffered and died for us," Dean groaned and Castiel groaned with him, watching his hole spread around the toy. "In his name, my God, have mercy."

Castiel came hard, his release shooting up onto his cassock. One more horror to add to his utter debasement.

"God, the Father of mercies," Castiel panted as he leaned his head against the screen to watch Dean. "Through the death and resurrection of his Son has reconciled the world to himself and sent the Holy… Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins…" Dean whimpered and Castiel shivered as he squeezed another spurt of semen from his spent cock. "Through the ministry of the Church may God give you pardon and peace, and I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He put his hand on the screen. "Come for me, Dean."

The boy fucked his hole harder and spilled over his hand with a groan. Castiel watched him shudder through the aftershocks and then closed his eyes and turned away.

"You're forgiven, Dean. Go do your penance." As he listened to Dean get his clothes back together, Castiel fixed himself and mourned the damnation of his immortal soul.


End file.
